trinity_blood_dream_cast_n_crewfandomcom-20200214-history
Cassandra Palmer
Cassandra Palmer is an Adult Urban Fantasy series written by Karen Chance and is part of the Cassandra Palmer World which includes a companion series titled Dorina Basarab series as well as many short stories. Overview The time traveling, ghost-whispering, crazy blond who started it all currently has six books in her series: Touch the Dark, Claimed by Shadow, Embrace the Night, Curse the Dawn, Hunt the Moon and Tempt the Stars. They follow each other in chronological order (or as much as possible with Cassie's tendency to time shift.) They are best read in order, but stand alone reasonably well. They tie in with and overlap the Dorina Basarab series, which is set in the same universe. Books #''Touch the Dark'' (June 6, 2006; 307 pgs) #''Claimed by Shadow'' (Apr. 3, 2007; 384 pgs) #''Embrace the Night'' (Apr. 1, 2008; 378 pgs) #''Curse the Dawn'' (Apr. 7, 2009; 386 pgs) #''Hunt the Moon'' (June 7, 2011; 419 pgs) #''Tempt the Stars'' (Oct. 1, 2013; 418 pgs) #''Reap the Wind'' (Nov. 4, 2014; 432 pgs) #''Ride the Storm'' (Apr., 2016) Companion works *0.5. "The Gauntlet" (2010; 52 pgs, free eShort) *0.6. "The Queen's Witch" (26 pgs, free eShort) *3.1. "The Day of the Dead" (2008; 52 pgs, free eShort) *3.2. "Rogue Elements" (2008) (Lia #1) *4.1. "A Family Affair" (2011; 46 pgs, free ebook) *4.2. "Shadowland" (2012; 54 pgs, free eShort) *4.3. "Masks" (Mar. 18, 2014; 406 pgs, eNovella) *4.4. "Vegas Odds" (2009) (Lia #2) *4.7. "Skin Deep" (2010) (Lia #3) *5.1. "The House at Cobb End" (2011; 10 pgs, free eShort) *5.5. "Updating Pritkin" (2013; 10 pgs, free eShort) Publishing Information *Publiser: Roc, Onyx, Signet Select Blurbs ''Touch the Dark'' Cassandra Palmer can see the future and communicate with spirits—talents that make her attractive to the dead and the undead. The ghosts of the dead aren’t usually dangerous; they just like to talk…a lot. — The undead are another matter. Like any sensible girl, Cassie tries to avoid vampires. But when the bloodsucking mafioso she escaped three years ago finds Cassie again with vengeance on his mind, she’s forced to turn to the vampire Senate for protection. The undead senators won’t help her for nothing, and Cassie finds herself working with one of their most powerful members, a dangerously seductive master vampire—and the price he demands may be more than Cassie is willing to pay. [http://www.karenchance.com/books_ttd.html Touch the Dark - Author's official website] ''Claimed By Shadow'' A recent legacy made Cassandra Palmer heir to the title of Pythia, the world's chief clairvoyant. It's a position that usually comes with years of training, but Cassie's circumstances are a little...unusual. Now she's stuck with a whopping amount of power that every vamp, fey, and mage in town wants to either monopolize or eradicate-and that she herself doesn't dare use. What's more, she's just discovered that a certain arrogant master vampire has a geis on her-a magical claim that warns off any would-be suitors, and might also explain the rather ... intense attraction between them. But Cassie's had it with being jerked around, and anyone who tries it from now on is going to find out that she makes a very bad enemy.[http://karenchance.com/books_cbs.html Claimed By Shadow - Author's official website] ''Embrace the Night'' Recently named the world’s chief clairvoyant, Cassandra Palmer still has a thorn in her side. As long as Cassie and a certain master vampire—the sizzling-hot Mircea—are magically bound to each other, her life will never be her own. The spell that binds them can only be broken with an incantation found in the Codex Merlini, an ancient grimoire. The Codex’s location has been lost in the present day, so Cassie will have to seek it out in the only place it can still be found—the past. But Cassie soon realizes the Codex has been lost for a reason. The book is rumored to contain some seriously dangerous spells, and retrieving it may help Cassie to deal with Mircea, but it could also endanger the world.[http://karenchance.com/books_embracethenight.html Embrace the Night - Author's official website] ''Curse the Dawn'' Cassandra Palmer may be the all-powerful Pythia now, but that doesn’t mean people have stopped trying to kill her. Most of the supernatural power players don’t want the independent minded Cassie as chief clairvoyant—and they’ll stop at nothing to see her six feet under. The Vampire Senate does support Cassie in her position, but their protection comes with a price: an alliance with the sexy master vampire Mircea, who has claimed Cassie as his own. But even the vampires will have trouble keeping Cassie alive now that the self-styled god Apollo, the source of the Pythia’s power, has it in for her in a big way. To save her life—and the world—Cassie’s going to have to face down her creator once and for all.[http://karenchance.com/books_ctd.html Curse the Dawn - Author's official website] ''Hunt the Moon'' Cassandra Palmer recently defeated a god, which you'd think would buy a girl a little time off. But it doesn't work that way when your new job description is Pythia — the world's chief clairvoyant. Cassie is busier than ever, trying to learn about her power, preparing for her upcoming coronation, and figuring out her relationship with the enigmatic sexy master vampire, Mircea. But someone doesn't want Cassie to become Pythia, and is willing to go to any lengths to make sure the coronation ceremony never happens—including attacking her mother before Cassie is even born.[http://karenchance.com/books_htm.html Hunt the Moon - Author's official website] ''Tempt the Stars'' Being a goddess is a lot less fun than you might think. Especially when you’re only a half goddess, and you only found out about it recently, and you still don’t know what you’re doing half the time. And when you’ve just used your not-so-reliable powers to burglarize the booby-trapped office of a vampire mob boss. — Yeah, that part sucks. But that’s just the tip of the iceberg for Cassandra Palmer, aka the Pythia, the freshly minted chief seer of the supernatural world. After all, Cassie still has to save a friend from a fate worse than death, deal with an increasingly possessive master vampire, and prevent a party of her own acolytes from unleashing a storm of fury upon the world. Totally just your average day at the office, right?[http://karenchance.com/books_tts.html Tempt the Stars - Author's official website] ''Reap the Wind'' You’d think that being Chief Seer for the supernatural world would come with a few perks. But as Cassie Palmer has learned, being Pythia doesn’t mean you don’t have to do things the hard way. That’s why she finds herself on a rescue mission skipping through time—even though she doesn’t entirely understand her dimension-bending new power. Rescuing her friend John Pritkin should have been an in and out kind of deal, but with the near-immortal mage’s soul lost in time, Cassie has to hunt for it through the ages—with Pritkin’s demon dad in tow. He’s the only one who can reverse Pritkin’s curse, but with the guardians of the time-line dead set on stopping anyone from mucking about, Cassie will have to figure out how to get her friend back without ruffling too many feathers—or causing a world-ending paradox or two.[http://karenchance.com/books_rtw.html Reap the Wind - Author's official website] Awards 5. Hunt the Moon *Nominee of the 2011 Goodreads Choice Awards "Best Paranormal Fantasy" category 6. Tempt the Stars *Nominee of the 2013 Goodreads Choice Awards "Best Paranormal Fantasy" category See also *''Dorina Basarab'' References